


Bonus Scene from "The Brothers"

by kitty43



Series: The Boys [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what happened after Sebastian got his tattoo? Well, here's a bonus scene from "The Brothers" depicting just how Sebastian and Jim felt after Sebastian getting his tattoo. Oh the fun that ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Scene from "The Brothers"

Jim stroked his erection as he sat in the chair and watched as his baby humped the bed. It had taken a week for the tattoo to heal because it was on Sebastian’s left hip in large letters “Daddy”. Jim had wanted to wait a year but Sebastian had wanted it done that same day. After he had told Sebastian that it was healed earlier that day, he had a lap full of horny Sebastian who had started kissing Jim and grinding his ass against Jim’s pant covered crotch. 

_**Flashback**_

_“Daddy, please,” Sebastian begged. He had climbed onto Jim’s lap after Jim had given them the all clear over breakfast. Jim had inspected the tattoo while Sebastian had been sleeping and was pleased with how well it healed._

_“Don’t you want to see how it looks first?” Jim teased, gently pushing his baby off his lap._

_Sebastian whined, but followed Jim back to their bedroom. Jim stood Sebastian in front of the mirror and gently stroked his baby’s hip. “Do you like how it looks baby?” Jim asked from his spot behind Sebastian. “The black cursive proclaiming that you’re my baby?”_

_“Yes Daddy I know!” Sebastian placed his hands on the mirror, pushed back and rubbed his arse against Jim’s hard cock._

That one little impulse from Sebastian, of pushing back against his Daddy, led him to where he was now - hands cuffed to the bed, on all fours, with a cockring and a vibrating plug up his ass. It would seem that his Daddy was out to torture him today. 

“Daddy, please,” Sebastian begged. He wiggled his ass and pumped his hips against the bed. “It’s not enough. I need you in me Daddy. I need your giant cock to split me open and make me yours.” 

Jim chuckled, as he stroked his hard cock again. He was glad that he had the tripod set up with the video camera because there was no way he could have filmed this by hand. “So it’s not enough that my name is on your wrist, my title’s on your hip, and your name is on my hip? You want more baby?” 

Sebastian shook his head. “Never enough.” 

“Oh baby, you really are a cockslut for me,” Jim smirked. He couldn’t help but grab his DSLR, and took some still shots of Sebastian looking completely wrecked and debauched. “You look so good on camera baby.” 

Sebastian blushed when Jim walked over and showed up a few of the pictures he’d taken, including one of his hole, clenching around the plug. “Daddy,” Sebastian whined. 

“Wait until we watch the video,” Jim laughed, taking a few more shots before putting his camera aside. “I’m going to have you tied to the bed, or maybe the chair, and watch the whole thing. Or better yet, on my lap, cock in your whole, but not allowed to come. Would you like that baby?” 

Whimpering at the thought of it, Sebastian nodded his head as he humped the mattress trying to come even though the cockring made it alsmot impossible. His Daddy had said that if he was able to come with the cockring on in a hour then Sebastian wouldn’t have to wear the cockring for the night and be able to come as many times as he wanted. The friction from the bed sheets felt so good on his cock and the plug was amazing. Sebastian had to keep clenching to keep it inside of him. The only thing stopping him from coming was the cockring; he wasn’t sure how long it had been. “Daddy, please let me come. I’m begging you!” whimpered Sebastian. 

“Do you need a little help baby?” Jim smirked. He didn’t wait for an answer from Sebastian. “Can’t come without your Daddy?” 

Sebastian whined. He loved it when his Daddy talked dirty to him. 

“But baby, I want to see you come, with that gorgeous cockring on, and plug in you,” Jim cooed. “I’ll even reward you with more than what I promised you earlier. I’ve been thinking; there’s still so many things we haven’t explored yet, like public sex. I’d love to fuck you somewhere, where everyone can see it, where everyone will know you’re mine.” 

Jim didn’t get any response from Sebastian but more whines, and his hips snapping against the bed, as he tried to increase the friction on his cock. 

“We’d go to the club, with you in nothing but a pair of leather pants and a collar,” Jim continued. “I’d have you ride me on the couch while we watch the performances. Or better yet, maybe I’ll get you up on the stage, bend you over and fuck your tiny hole. Would you like that baby? Just imagine, all those people watching how beautiful you are when you come, but they won’t be able to do anything but watch. Because, who do you belong to baby?” 

“You Daddy,” Sebastian gasped as he felt himself start to come from Jim’s dirty words and the incredible picture he painted. “Only you.” 

Walking over to the bed Jim smiled down at his baby smacking his arse hard he had been on the edge of coming when he heard Jim talking dirty to him. Arching his back and squeezing on the plug Sebastian screamed as he dry orgamsimed, falling on the bed he wimpered at the feeling of the sheets against his skin. Jim stroked his back causing Sebastian’s body to twitch from just the pleasure of being touched. 

“You missed the deadline baby,” Jim smirked. “But you did well. You looked absolutely amazing coming with the cockring on.” 

Sebastian whimpered again. “Daddy, please,” he rasped hoarsely. “Please Daddy, take it off. I’ll do anything you want. Please!” 

Pulling Sebastian up to his knees Jim grabbed the plug gentle thrusting it in and out. 

“I have the perfect punishment for you baby,” Jim crooned. He reached a hand around Sebastian and unhooked the cockring. “I’m going to fuck you all night long and you get to come as many times as you want, so by the end of the night you will be nothing but my little whore.” 

Pulling the plug out, Jim thrust himself inside of Sebastian. He didn’t even try to bring Sebastian pleasure. Jim was just using Sebastian’s body. He ignored the muscles that clenched around him when he thrusted in. Sebastian had come as soon as Jim was inside him. Jim had to force himself to push through the tight ring of muscle. 

As soon as Sebastian had felt Jim thrust inside, he came, clenching around the giant cock. He cried out when Jim forced himself through the tight muscles. Sebastian could do nothing but mewl as Jim used him as nothing but a hole to fuck into. 

Jim’s fucking reduced Sebastian to a babbling mess. Sebastian loved it when his Daddy used him like this and Sebastian tried his best to convey that to Jim. At some point, Jim maneuvered Sebastian into his lap, with the both of them facing the camera that was set up in the bedroom. Sebastian had his head thrown back onto Jim’s shoulder and rode Jim the best he could. 

“Daddy,” Sebastian begged. Jim had told him he wasn’t allowed to touch his cock, so he didn’t. Sebastian was utterly wrecked and wanted Jim’s touch. “Please Daddy. Please touch my cock. Please.” 

Jim chuckled into Sebastian’s ear. “Open your eyes for me and look into that camera. I want you to clearly say to the camera how much of a slut you are, and I’ll give you exactly what you want.” 

Sebastian whined, but did as he was told. He opened his eyes and stared right into the camera. He was by no means shy in front of a camera. They’d played in front of a camera for years, and this certainly wasn’t the first time Jim had wanted Sebastian to talk dirty to the camera. It was, however, the first time since the whole Irene thing, and since the tattoos and markings. 

“Oh Daddy,” Sebastian moaned, clenching hard around Jim. He took a moment before really turning it on for the camera. He wanted to try something new, something that he knew would turn Jim on even more. “To whoever’s watching this... I love my Daddy’s giant cock splitting me open. I’m such a slut for him, and it’s all because of the training Daddy gave me.” Sebastian moved one of his own hands to his mouth and started sucking on a finger. “I love having my Daddy’s cock in my mouth and in my hole. It’s always so big and warm and fills me right up.” Sebastian rode Jim a little, up and down as this was all being said. “I’m a dirty little slut for my Daddy’s cock, and I’ll let him fuck me whenever and where he wants.” 

Jim groaned at what was being said. He was a little surprised. “Baby, you are going to be the death of me.” 

“But Daddy, wasn’t that what you wanted?” Sebastian asked innocently. 

“Bad baby,” Jim shook his head teasingly. “You need a punishment.” Jim pulled out of Sebastian and then pulled the younger boy onto his lap, face down. “I think eleven will be more than enough.” Making sure to face the camera, Jim counted each hit, making sure to put more force behind each smack. By the eleventh one, Sebastian’s arse cheeks were a fiery red. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me now?” Jim asked, pulling Sebastian into his arms. 

“Yes Daddy,” Sebastian answered. “I promise to be a good boy and do whatever you want. What can I do to prove it to you?” 

“Ride me baby,” Jim instructed. “Ride me until I come in that pretty arse of yours.” Jim sat back moving his hands to Sebastian’s hips but he just left them there crawling up Jim’s body Sebastian’s grabbed the erection placing the tip against his hole he slowly pushed down. 

Sebastian moaned and gasped as he took his Daddy in. He couldn’t help it but moan loudly and come when he had all of his Daddy inside of him. Sliding two fingers through the come on his chest, Jim placed his fingers against Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian sucked Jim’s fingers in and cleaned them off obediently. He loved this; loved the attention and care that he got from Jim, even when his Daddy was torturing him with pleasure. 

“Keep going baby,” Jim crooned. “You’ve come twice already but Daddy hasn’t.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Sebastian nodded, gasping at how sensitive he was. But he wasn’t going to disappoint his Daddy either. He started to move up and down on his Daddy’s cock, making sure to clench tightly around Jim. “Daddy please, come in your baby? Please? Don’t you want to mark your baby up?” 

“Of course I do baby; but I love making you into a little slut more,” Jim smirked. He grabbed Sebastian’s hips and turned him around so that Sebastian was facing the camear. Jim took hold of Sebastian’s arms and held them at the middle of his back. Sebastian cried out at the feeling of his body twisting around his Daddy’s cock. Grabbing hold of Sebastian’s hair, Jim pulled his head up. “Look at the camera and tell it how much you love my big cock fucking your tiny hole and body,” Jim commanded. 

“I love your giant cock tearing into my tiny hole,” Sebastian gasped, tilting his head back, and arching his back. “Love how wide you stretch me Daddy. Love being your filthy little whore. Please Daddy. Please fill me up with your come. Keep me full Daddy, please.” 

Jim had planned on holding off for longer, but hearing his baby talk broke the last of his self-control. He fucked Sebastian hard, bit into his shoulder, as he came. Sebastian screamed and came for a third time that night. The whole time Jim was fucking his baby, Sebastian’s cock remained limp because he just couldn’t come anymore. Yet, when Sebastian felt Jim come inside of him, he came again. Though, all his cock could do was dribble out a little bit of come. Seeing black, Sebastian passed out. 

Jim merely chuckled when he felt Sebastian pass out. It didn’t happen often, but it was entirely possible to fuck his baby to the point of exhaustion. Jim carefully lifted Sebastian off of him, and placed him on the bed. Jim grabbed the camera off the tripod and did a few close up shots of his baby before turning it off and putting it aside. He went and got some supplies and cleaned the both of them up before he joined Sebastian in bed. When his baby was awake, he really was going to have to reward him; but maybe not with sex this time. At least, not right away. But he was sure that his baby was going to like the new gun that was waiting for him. 

Gentle stroking Sebastian’s cheek, Jim leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I love you Sebastian Moran.” He felt Sebastian hug him looking at his face in surprise to see he was awake. 

“I love you Jim Moriarty.” 

They both slipped underneath the covered wrapped in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of the pure unadulterated smut? Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
